


Ninja's Rescue

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Prisoner of War, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaze is taken captive again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja's Rescue

*Who'll save me?* Kaze thought to himself, bowing his head as the rope around his throat was given a sharp tug. He gasped around his gag, staggering forward as his Nohrian captors pushed him forward. The ninja had been captured during a battle that had ended in a needed retreat. He had stayed behind to give his allies time to run to safety, taken captive himself with no one to help him.

Kaze knew that he had been lucky to survive his first time as a captive of Nohr. He had been spared by Corrin's refusal to murder and nothing else. He would not survive a second time.

He thought of this that night when his captors made camp. He was forced down onto his knees, his ankles and wrists tied tightly together. A blindfold was placed over his eyes, leaving him in darkness for the night.

He could hear someone approaching. He listened as someone with a sharp blade worked their way through the camp, disposing of the Nohrians before coming to him.

"Hmph, my Lord needs retainers that do not allow themselves in such situations!"

Kaze let out a sigh of relief, lips twitching around the wooden gag in his mouth. His blindfold was removed and he looked up at Jakob. A moment later his gag was removed and he gasped, adjusting his jaw to speak again. "Jakob..."

"If I did not love you so much you would still be here," he sniffed, untying the other. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Kaze stood up and brushed himself off. "You had no right making me worry like that," he said.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Kaze reached out and pulled him into his arms, kissing him softly on the lips. "You know I would never die without your permission."


End file.
